Who are you?
by CheeseCakeLove
Summary: Someone murdered Oliver, the question is, who is it?
1. I love you!

OLIVERS P.O.V

I was walking down the street with my girlfriend Miles, and our best friend Lils, my ex girlfriend. We decided to remain

just friends because it was not working out. It was already late into the evening and we were heading to the dark alleys

of Malibu because Joanie dared me to find her missing hat in the dark alleys. When we arrived at the corner of an alley,

Miley decided to quickly run to a store to buy some chocolate for me. But weirdly, she went around the whole entire stack

of dark alleys instead of going straight. Lilly stayed along by my side just in case. When I decided to start walking, Lilly

grabbed me by the hand and gave me a tender kiss on the lips! I was confused even though she was my girlfriend in the past.

"I still have feelings for you Ollie Pop." she whispered in my ear.

I was shocked, and I wasn't sure what to say so I stayed quiet. As I started walking into the dark alley, I squinted my

eyes and I saw a blue hat sparkling in the dark narrow street.  
>"I see it!" I yelled out.<p>

"Great, keep on going, grab it and run back!" Lilly yelled.

I nodded and walked fast to the hat. As I walked, I could feel Lilly's soft textured - lips. Everything was racing through

my mind. I couldn't understand Lilly.

"Are you there yet?" yelled Lilly.

"Almost!" I replied.

As I kneeled down to reach Joanie's hat, I saw a black figure standing about 5 meters away from me, as I stand up, I hear

a loud boom and everything blacks out...  
> <p>


	2. What Happened?

Suddenly, I heard a loud boom and everything blacked out...

LILLY'S P. O. V

"Oliver?" I screamed.

No response... What is going on? Did something happen that I missed? No way! I love Oliver and I can't live without

him! I started walking through the narrow street, and I looked down to see a body on the floor. I stepped into something

wet and nasty, when I looked down, I saw red liquid. BLOOD! When I tilted the person's head to the side, I could tell

that it was Oliver! I was in shock, I couldn't understand what happened. A teardrop dripped down my left cheek, as I started

to scream very loud. As soon as I came back to reality, I wiped my tears off of my face and lifted my head up. I took my

phone out of my purse and dialed Miley's number.

"Hello?" asked Miley.

"Miley, you got to get over here, something very bad just happened!" I screamed.

"What happened?" asked Miley.

"Long story, get over here NOW!" I yelled.

"Okay." said Miley calmly.

I turned my phone off and waited unpatiently for Miley. A couple of minutes later, I heard light footsteps.

"Lilly?" yelled Miley.

"Miley! Over here! Get over here, fast!" I yelled.

MILEY'S P. O. V

I walked down the alley to see Lilly with a very sad face, holding someone's head. I realized that it was Oliver, who had a

hole in his head.

"What did you do Lilly?" I screamed.

"Nothing! A few minutes ago, I heard a loud boom, and found Oliver's body lying down on the ground!" explained Lilly.

"Yeah right! Tell me honestly Lilly! What the hell did you do?" I screamed.

"NOTHING! I swear!" said Lilly.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed 911. The police and ambulance arrived quickly and took Oliver away.

Lilly and I climbed into the police car and we drove to the police station.

"Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewert, tell me exactly what happened". Said the sheriff.

"I heard a loud boom and found Oliver Oken's body lying down on the ground". explained Lilly.

"LIAR! She killed my boyfriend! She killed him!" I yelled.

"Relax Miley, where were you?" asked the sheriff.

"I went to a store when it happened". I explained.

"Then why are you telling me it is Lilly who did it?" asked the sheriff.

"Because, she was the only one there, DUH!" I said.

"It's not true! I didn't kill Ollie Pop, I loved him!" Lilly shouted.

"Yeah! But you broke up with him Lilly!" I screamed.

"SO! That doesn't mean I don't love him anymore!" Yelled Lilly.

"Girls, please relax, I will speak to you both tomorrow during school hour. Thank you for coming." said the sheriff.

I walked outside and took the bus home...

PLEASE REVIEW!  
> <p>


	3. Heaven

OLIVER'S P. O. V

Wait, what happened? Why am I glowing white and around me are white clouds? I saw a small figure not too far away.

I walked up to the figure, who turned out to be a little girl.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Tori, what's yours?" she asked me.

"Oliver, what is this place?" I asked her.

"It is heaven, welcome!" she said.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked. I was really confused, HEAVEN?

"Silly, it is called heaven, above the skies" she answered.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Maybe because, you died..." she answered.

"D-died?" I stammered.

"Well, probably, how did you die Oliver?" Tori asked.

"I am actually not sure, how did you die?" I asked.

"Well, it was a very long time ago, in 1880, I was walking through a dark street where I got shot in the stomach." Tori said.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! Well I think I got shot too, a couple of hours ago not a hundred years ago." I answered.

But who shot me? All I remember is a dark figure standing in front of me. Maybe I can ask God!

"Tori, may you please tell me where I can find God?" I asked.

"That's the weirdest question ever! Technically his physical body is right over there!" she said while pointing to a throne.

"Thanks Tori, see you later!" I said and started to walk to the throne.  
> <p>


	4. The Phone Call

LILLY'S P. O. V

I can't believe Miley! Why would she ever trade me? I thought that she was my best friend... I loved Ollie Pop so much.

Who would ever hurt him? He never did anything wrong at all. I wish I could of asked him what he saw before the shot. Oh,

Ollie Pop, why did you have to go? I hope God gives Ollie Pop a second chance for life. Then she pulled out her cellphone

and dialed Miley.

"What do you want from me you serial killer?" asked Miley.

"I wanted to ask you, why did you trade me?" I asked.

"I didn't, you were the only person there and that means it's obviously you!" screamed Miley.

"Really Miley? It could of been anyone!" I explained.

"Oh whatever!" she said. Then she hung up...

MILEY'S P. O. V

That call was very weird. It was very abnoxious. I never really liked Lilly. I actually thought she would admit it.

It's pretty obvious that she killed him. Then Robbie Ray Stewert (Miley's dad) came in.

"Hi Miles, what's going on?" he asked.

"Hi Dad. Nothing, Oliver got murdered" I answered.

"Oh, that's awful, who murdered him?" Robbie asked.

"No one knows. I am think it's Lilly because she was with him while I went to the store" I said.

"That's possible, but why would she kill Oliver?" Robbie asked.

"I actaully don't know. Maybe to pay me back for something?" I said.

"True, well goodnight sweetheart" said Robbie.

"Nighty night dad!" I said. 


	5. God

OLIVER'S P. O. V

This is such a strange place... So white and glowy, and so beautiful. As I get closer to the throne, I can see a large

figure sitting on a HUGE chair which I am pretty sure is a throne.

"Excuse me" I said.

"YES?" said God very loudly.

"My name is Oliver Oken, and I would like to ask you something" I said.

"WHAT IS IT OLIVER OKEN?" He asked.

"I died a few hours ago and I still didn't figure out who killed me, can you tell me who it was?" I asked.

"I DO KNOW WHO IT IS BUT I WILL TELL YOU WHEN YOU LEARN TO LOOK DOWN BELOW AND SEE EVERYONE YOU KNOW" answered God.

"Uh, ok" I answered confusingly.

"TORI HUDSONBERG WILL TEACH YOU" God said.

"Thank you, I will come back soon" I said and walked back to Tori.

"Hi Tori, God told me that you can teach me how to look down below" I said.

"Oh yes, first you will have to learn how to fly" answered Tori.

"Ok, aren't I already flying all the time?" I asked.

"Correct. Now you will need to fly to the border of Heaven and Hell" Tori said, who started to fly to the East.

"Okay, I am following you" I said. Tori remained quiet for the whole walk... 


	6. The Glove

LILLY'S P. O. V

Finally it's morning, I need to see Miley admit to the police that she was wrong that I am innocent! Well, my mom drove

me to the police station at 6 a.m in the morning, so early! I was dressed in a blue blouse and white jeans for some

spirit! I think that Miley's ex boyfriend, Jake, murdered Ollie Pop because he wanted to get back with Miley so he

got him out of his way! That's it! It's definatley Jake! When I finally arrived at the police station, I instantly saw

Miley dressed all in black, no spirit whatsoever! When we all waited in the corridor for almost 2 hours, a police officer

told us to walk into a room where the Sherrif sat.

"Good morning ladies! So, I will need both of your mugshots which we will be taking right now, in case one of you murdered

Oliver Oken" said the Sheriff.

"But I didn't do it!" screamed Miley.

"Go to the room ladies, it's right over there!" said the Sheriff who pointed to a room.

Miley and I went to the room and we got our mugshots taken.

MILEY'S P. O. V

This is so ridiculous! Why do I have to get my mugshot taken? I didn't murder Oliver! Not fair! It's obviously Lilly!

I need to talk to someone. I need to talk to the Sheriff and tell him it's Lilly!

"Girls!" called the Sheriff.

Lilly and I walked into the room.

"Yes?" asked Lilly.

"We have investigated the dark alley where Oliver has been murdered and we have found a glove that has been dropped by the

murderer" said the Sheriff.

"Are you going to examine it?" asked Lilly.

"Of course, and see the fingerprints and everything. The news will be given to you tomorrow" said the Sheriff.

Well, let's see what's gonna happen tomorrow... 


	7. The Border Of Evil And Good

OLIVER'S P. O. V

As I was flying with Tori, I saw many other spirits and dead souls flying around. I think I even saw someone familiar.

"What are you staring at Oliver?" asked Tori.

"Oh um, I just saw someone that looks quite familiar." I answered.

"It could be anyone, believe me." she said.

I nodded and kept on flying forward until I saw a black figure shaped like a mountain and red liquid.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That's Hell but don't go near it, it will make you stoned." said Tori.

I nodded slowly and nervously then Tori said,

"We're here, at the border of Heaven and Hell."

"What do I do now?" I asked.

"Just do this." she said and stopped flying for a moment, that's where she fell down below.

My eyes widened in horror as I watched Tori disappear but then she came back and was flying around quickly.

"When you fall which stop flying at that spot where you are standing, you are going to fall about 1 km down. Then

you are going to start flying not falling but flying down and down where you are going to reach Earth."

"Then how am I going to find Miley and Lilly?" I asked.

"Easy, just go to the centre where you fall and search up the person's name and where they live. It will give you

the direction!" she answered.

"That sounds easy!" i said.

"Yeah, so give it a try!" she told me.

I nodded and with a deep sigh, i stopped flying and felt wind in my face pounding extremely hard.

I started to fly down to Earth where I found a huge circle with engraved letters and numbers.

I flew up to it and typed in Lilly Truscott, Malibu.

It showed me a picture of a few Lilly's but then I found the Lilly that I was looking for.

The circle showed me the directions and I started to fly South. 


End file.
